My life
by Inu-Neko2
Summary: Naruto meets Kuruma at an early age. They develop a close friendship, with each other. Watch as he discover himself, and as he develops a sense of peace to the world. Moreover, as he befriends every Jinjuriki's there are. Godlike Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Fox

My Life.

Disclaimer: Will never own Naruto.

**First something you guys should, pay close attention to.  
>Introduction, characters and Age differences, and highlights in this story.<strong>

**Naruto Uzumaki** – In the beginning of the story will be 3 years old. Uchiha massacre when happens when he is 10 years old. Graduate from the academy when he is 15.

**Konoha rocky 12** – When Naruto is 3 years old they are not born yet. When Itachi massacre the Clan, they are the age off 7years old. Graduate the exams at the age 12.

**Itachi Uchiha** – He is 6 years old when Naruto is three. Massacred the clan at 13years old. He is 18 when Naruto Graduate.

_Summary: Naruto meets Kuruma at an early age. They develop a close friendship, with each other. Naruto is a lot smarter, stronger. Watch as he discover himself, and as he develops a sense of peace in the world. Moreover, as he befriends every Jinjuriki's there are. Godlike Naruto._

Chapter 1: Meeting the fox.

_3 years after the Kyuubi attack._

It was a not so quiet night in the village, known as Konohagure no Sato. The village hidden in the leaf. In the street of the said village, there could be seen, people of different ages, drinking, playing games. Do all stuff you get to do on a festival.

They were celebrating, that the Fourth Hokage beat the kyuubi. Nevertheless, they also mourned together, because the village lost their beloved fourth hokage to the beast. The fourth hokage was one of the strongest of all of the hokage's. Moreover, he was one of the catalyst that did end the third great Shinobi war.

Not everyone was happy at this day, and that person went by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. It was his birthday, today. However, for him it was hell. '_What, have I done?' _Naruto cried, silently as he tried to run as fast as his small legs could run. '_I just wanted to play.' _Naruto thought, while tears gathered in his eyes.

Not that long from Naruto, you could see others that ran after him. These people carried all kinds of weapons. All from stones, to sticks and pitchforks. However, you could also see that some of the ninjas also ran after him, trying to hit him with kunai or shurikens.

"Kill the demon," yelled one of the civilians, "This is for my family" cried on of the other while trying to throw one of the rocks at Naruto.

While all of this happen, Naruto wonder on why this always happened to him. Naruto did not know where he was running to, but all he could think about was to run as fast as he could away from the mob that followed him.

In the end, he came to big fence, which was so much bigger than he was. That he could not help but to gaze at it, in wonder. "Wow" Naruto said in wonder. Naruto knew that it written on the fence, but he did not recognize the kanji. He was trying to look at the plate, but he was remembered about the mob that was following him. "Shit"

By the time the mob was in front of the gate, the boy was long gone. "Where is the demon." Yelled on of the civilians in the group, another one of them said in the end, "Maybe he is in there." Moreover, pointed at the gate.

All that Naruto could think about was to come longer and longer away from them.

Back at the gate, when the hunt on. While some of them believed that, the boy was in the forest. "I would not go in there." Said one of the Ninjas that looked out to be a chunin. "It's after all call the forest of death for a reason, he is dead before he finds a way out." This time a gennin yelled, loudly.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?" came there form a voice. Every one stood there, went raged at that voice. Since everyone knew that voice spesifectly. It belong to everyone's beloved third hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. The mob turned around to look at him; some of them was brave enough said "The demon..." He did not get to say that sentences finished before he was erupted from the hokage. "ENOUGH!" "Dog take them to Ibiki, cat go and find Naruto Alive." The Sandaime said to his guards. As the hokage shunshind back to his office.

-N-

Naruto had stopped running a while ago, when he figured out that the people after him was not following. '_Maybe jiji helped me.' _Naruto thought hopefully, silently to himself. '_Maybe I have to wait.' _He thought, and looked around the forest. As he hoped, he could find a safe place to sit down and wait on help. *knur, Garr*  
>"What was that?" Naruto said fearfully, it was not as if he was afraid of the dark. After all, he was quite used to it. He had been used to the dark, his whole little life it been not long ago that he was thrown out of the orphanage. That was better for him, since he was already alone.<p>

"Who's there?" Yelled a scared Naruto again. As he went around looking, he failed to see where he was setting his feet. He fail to see that it was a small hole in the ground.

"Hello are there someone out there?" Naruto said quietly as he took a small step backwards. That was all it took for him to fall. Naruto's scream could be heard throughout all of the forest.

'_Am I going to die?' _Questioned Naruto as he continued to falling down. '_No I can't die now. I have a dream to live up to.' _Was Naruto determinant answer to his own plight?

So when he opened his eyes, to face the fear.

-N-

The first thing he could see was that he was not falling anymore. '_What is this place?' _Naruto thought carefully to himself. Naruto found himself in a place that was closely resembled a sewer. Nevertheless, he could tell that it was not one of the sewers that found underground in the village. Therefore, it had to be something secure. Was all his little brain could come up, with in time before he went, to explored it.

'Drip' 'Drip' could be herd form the water that was falling down from the sealing.

As Naruto walked forward, he could not help but to think, that this place was plain boring, and scary. Wondering, where he was. More question marks appeared in his head when he came to two big doors. The doors were beautifully crafted, with two fox's on both of them. The foxes looked like the Kyuubi, with nine-tails in the back as if they were guarding something or someone. That made Naruto just more confused than anything.

'_So why do I have the feeling, that something important is going to happen.' _Naruto curiously thought while reaching up to the door handle. As he opened up the door, all I could see was a dark room.

As soon as he had opened both of the doors up. Many torches suddenly lighted up the room. As to say, "Welcome."

Know Naruto was more curious than ever, after all he was just 3 years old.

As he went longer into the room, he came to see that it had many bares lined up after each other. When he got closer to them, he saw that the bars in the middle had a paper on it. The word 'Seal' was written on it.

"**So the jailor finally meets his prisoner" **Said a booming voice from inside the bars. Naruto tried to look inside to see whom it was there, and got quite the shock when an eye suddenly opened up. Staring at him.

Naruto got a closer look, at the fox and concluded. "Kyuubi? How?" Stammered Naruto. "I thought that the Fourth killed you," Naruto said quietly. While the fox listened closely after, what were said. **"No one can kill me boy, since you can't kill chakra. It can just be sealed away. So the fourth sealed me away in a new born baby." **Kyuubi said softly as he could.

Naruto stared wide eyed up at the nine-tailed demon. '_Is he really a bad guy?' _Thought Naruto. When he had register was the kyuubi had said to him, in that sentence. Something clicked inside his head. Like why the villages hated him, why they called him a demon and why they followed me all the time, and of course, the hate full glares. '_So am I a demon?' 'Why did actually the yondaime, chose me?'_

At that I heard kyuubi, growl. "Did you hear that?" said Naruto surprised but he was scared, after all the Kyuubi was just standing there. . The kyuubi just nodded, while Naruto cutely looked at him with a curios look in his eyes.

"**Yes I did. After all we are linked together." "I see that you have couth up, that I am sealed within you." **The kyuubi said and waited little bit at to wait on me to protest or something. **"The answer to your question are that we two are two different beings. Moreover, that the villagers just fear what they do not know anything about. And that they can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll." **Explained the fox, in an easy way.

Naruto listened intensely at the end of the explanation, and could not help but to wonder, why the fox helped him all the time.

"Why are you helping me? Are you really that bad?" Naruto blurted out, not thinking at all. **"Easy kit, one question at a time" **Laughed the kyuubi. "**But first you should know that my really name is Kuruma." **

"Okay, Kuruma." Little Naruto said. **"The answer to the first question you could say that I like you kit. Moreover, you could say that I hope to redeem myself. Know that you have meet me; I am going to train you. You could say that I am no longer bad, as I was before. I did not attack you village on purpose, I was being control against my will." **At the end of the sentence, you could hear that he growled out the last bit of it. Naruto chose not to comment on it.

When Naruto registered what the fox's was saying, he jumped around like the over hyperactive boy he was. "What do you mean by training?" screamed Naruto high. '_**You really are a kid.' 'It's so hard to see it sometime.' **_

"**Yes I am going to train you." **Kuruma replied happily. Naruto grin almost split his face in two. "What are you going to train me in, Kuruma?" Questioned Naruto.

"**In everything." **At that, you could hear Naruto scream, "Yatta." "**Shut Up" **Kuruma growled, he was pretty pissed off, at that high-pitched voice. "Gomene." Naruto said embarrassedly scratched the back of his head with his hand.

"**So listen up, boy." **The suborn fox, Kuruma said. When Naruto looked like he was listening to him, Kuruma began "**I promise you Naruto, the first few things are boring." "The first things I am going to learn you are writing and reading. Then we can focus on unlocking your chakra, in-between we are going to work on stealth, stamina and trap making, with the help of pranks." **Said a glad Kuruma. Kuruma was quite happy with his plan on how to handle Naruto training regime.

"**You are waking up now, please don't say anything yet. Come into your mindscape, when you are asleep" **Naruto answer with a nod.

Naruto felt a slight sting, in his head as he began to wake up.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a very busy man; After all, he was the leader of the strongest village, within the elemental nations. He have had many titles up and throughout his years, like God of Shinobi that he got when the third Shinobi war was over. He also had the title; the smartest out of all every hokage, that had lived. Moreover, know it was the sandaime hokage, or the third.

The strongest person right, now in the village.

Right now though, he was on his way to the hospital. He was on his way to check up on his favorite pupil. '_I cannot really hate the village, but *sigh* it is so hard' _thought he tired.

'_I sorry Minato.' _Hiruzen thought as he got to the hospital room that, hosted Naruto. He dreaded the time he spent in his office, doing paperwork. "I which I could do something for you, Naruto." Said Hiruzen hopelessly, to himself.

"Jiji, what?"  
>Hiruzen looked right up at Naruto then. Finding Naruto looking right up at him, curious.<br>"_**Naruto don't day anything." **_Came the voice of Kuruma deep within, Naruto. '_Okay, why?' _thought a careful and considerate Naruto_._ At that, Naruto was quite confused, but did not say anything aloud. Since he could feel jiji gaze on him at all the time, and did not wanted to worry him at all. 

"_**Because I do not want him to figure out that we can speak together." **_Said a worried fox.

While this went on in the boys head, Hiruzen for that matter could not understand Naruto sometimes. He thought that Naruto would jump out of bed, and ask if he could leave this place.

"Jiji, can I leave?" asked Naruto. "Where are you going, Naruto?" asked a worried Hokage, since he had not seen Naruto in a long time. In addition, when he went to the orphanage, Naruto were not there. Naruto looked downward, as he heard to only person that cared for him. Looked at him. '_I did not want to say anything yet.' _Naruto thought to himself, he had not said it to anyone that he had lived on the street for quite long now. In addition, he did not want to say anything.  
>"Naruto, you can trust me." Hiruzen said, with confidence. As he looked at Naruto. It really broke him, to see the always-smiling face, sad with unshared tears.<p>

"What orphanage, they threw me out. Don't send be back!" Said a desperate, Naruto. He really did not want to go back there. Actually it had been, for the _'better if I could live for myself.' _Naruto thought, as he looked pleadingly up at his grandfather figure.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had never been, angrier. '_Should I give him an apartment soon? Or now?' _I that have been giving that, idiot of an orphanage money for, and to actually should care for him. '_I know, now.' _

"Naruto what would you say, if I gave you an apartment. So that you could live one your own?" Hiruzen asked. When he had said that, Naruto looked up at him, with the brightest smile ever. Jumped up, and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Thank you!" chanted Naruto repeatedly as he cried. Naruto could not have been happier than he, were now. This was maybe the, best thing that would have happened to him, in his life.

When Naruto left for the new, apartment. Hiruzen could only smile and think, that he has done the right thing. This time around.

-N-

Naruto was ecstatic. Just when he needed it, he got an apartment for himself. It was something that he had dreamed of, and seemed so farfetched. That it did not seem real.

All the way, up to where he was staying. He smiled a happy smile, that it reached his ears. Every one that looked at his had to wonder what had happened. For him to, be like this.

'_So this is where I am going to live.' _Thought Naruto, and it was well small. Moreover, it was closer to the Hokage tower than, the orphanage was. '_Can't wait to look inside it.' _

Naruto had gotten the key, from his Jiji at the hospital. It was after all his birthday, yesterday. '_Know I really, would have to live alone.' _'_After all, I get my monthly pay, every month.' _Naruto thought, and could not wait at all. Moreover, opened the door. Carefully.

The apartment was not that big, but it was enough for him. The door lead the way into the living room. The living room had plain brown carpet and walls, decorated with just one window. The living room had a rusty sofa and a table. "Boring." Was all Naruto could say about it, plain boring.

After looking through all rooms, all he could think about was that. These rooms was plain boring. The kitchen was small and colorless, bathroom too. Bedroom was better, with some acing to colors on the bed sheets in that of the color blue. Nevertheless, everything ells nothing at all.

Overall, Naruto concluded that all the rooms needed some colors.

**A/U: I know that I should not make another, Fan fiction. However, this idea, I got and could not get it away from my head. **

**This is going to be, a serious Naruto. Naruto will be friends with Itachi, and 3 years older than the other Konoha 12. If you wonder why, it just will be like that. For that, this story is like that. I really do not know why. **

**I hope I know what I am doing. This is going to be a fun to write. It's not going to be cannon, for a long time to come after all he is going to be on an adventure long be for that. **

**So just, stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Forest of Death

My life.

Disclaimer: Will never in a million years own, it. Just this plot.

Chapter 2: The Forest Of Death.

It really have been a month since, I had gotten the best gift someone. From someone who really cared about me. It was an apartment, all for myself. At that point in time. At that exact moment, I really felt I could trust my grandfather figure. The third hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

No one knew that I lived here. Just the old man and me. This month too, I also have gotten to know the fox better. Really gotten to know him. In addition, I knew or friendship would last. That feeling was something of the best thing that could have happened. This month really have been the best one in my short time to. Somehow, I knew that it wouldn't last for long. I really felt my survival instinct fleered up at that feeling. I've come to know to trust it, throughout the 3 years I have lived.

-N-

I somehow woke up, with the sun shining through the window. Right on my face. Right at that moment, was some of the most irritating things I knew of. That my bedroom was not big was something I was glad for. Since then I could just go some more and just jump into the shower. After all, my morning routine wasn't something to be reminded of. It was pathetic, followed or it was the answer from Kuruma. That particularly answer didn't face me at all. I was somehow, use to his response. If you could say it like that. Somehow, Kuruma was like a big brother know.

Sooner than later when I was done. I heard someone knock on frantic on my door. From the first noise and the nocking, I could hear it wasn't Hiruzen. After all, Hiruzen just went in and waited for him to finish or it could be that he knocked softly on the door. That described the third, the best. That really scared him. Moreover, Hiruzen teased me, for a long time after it too, so did Kuruma.

This knocking was not of someone he knew. Moreover, that scared him, because no one should know of this place. Through all this chaos, I had gotten into my small-clothes. Scrambled to the door as I knew that I really didn't have a choice after all really am just a 3-year-old. Before I reached the door, a worried voice said '_**Please, don't open the door' **_I knew that voice. I was Kuruma that said it. It was obvious, and usual. That it was him.

His voice was laced with something I didn't know was there and couldn't really decipher right there. Nevertheless, I didn't really care. '_Why' _I asked. This was an answer, I said much these past days. I had gotten used to it. I was really confused. Something I really did not have used in a long, long time. '_**I partly sense that, they have a bad intention. That they want to hurt you.'**_ Mention Kuruma. Some of the first day, I learnt of Kuruma's name. I learnt of his powers too. That he had gotten the negative emotion power somehow suddenly and could read a person's heart well and intention to. I appreciated it. Taught me to trust it.

When that was said, I also became worried. Worried for my life. As I really didn't have to be worried, I have a healing factor. '_What should I do?' _I thought. Then I somehow remember that forest I ran into, that night I meet Kuruma. '_Maybe, that forest could help.' _At that, I felt that the fox agreed with me.

I came out of my thoughts, when I heard the door began to crack. I watched the door began to open, as I ran towards my bedroom. I vaguely remember that the Sandaime had shown me a passage way, a secret one at that. Out of the apartment and in to the woods. Right at a forest near the hokage's tower. I was a special door, because no normal civilian could reach it or even see it. '_If I remember right, that it would be under my bed.' _I reasoned with myself. "Shit." Was all I said when I heard the door slam open. '_**Calm down.' **_Said Kuruma in a shooting voice, as it instantly calmed me down. At that moment I got into the door and slammed, it locked.

I ran as I never ran before. '_**You really are faster than you should.' **_Thought Kuruma. Because Naruto was focusing on running, he didn't hear that comment. '_I really hate to run.' _Thought I while I was running in the passageway.

The forest, which I came out in, was pretty normal, but I knew where I was going. You could say that I was lucky that, this forest wasn't a long walk to that forest I was in. After all, he couldn't go back to his apartment for a while anyway. '_I can't believe those stupid villagers found Me.' _thought an angry Naruto; actually, it was not my thing to be angry. However, it was allowed to be it, sometimes. '_**It could be that is someone found out in the council, of the civilian or the Shinobi side. It would after all be someone that as a grudge on you or me.' **_Kuruma said after a while, and I somehow agreed to it.

I easily could read and write now, as I climbed over the fens. To the forest of death. I had an uneasy feeling, when I read that description. '_Know I really, now. Why this is so feared.' _I thought as fast as I could.

-N-

With some help of the nine-tail fox, I found a please I could rest. '_**Don't worry, I will hold the animals a way. So that they can't reach you.' **_Said Kuruma. The clearing had everything. It had a lake, flowers and it wasn't big as you could see. Just a little space I could rest in. '_I thing I would make this my place. I would rest and train in.' _

'_When are you going to, teach me or as you sometime say, torture me.' _I shuddered at the last part of my thought. Moreover, it was the truth too. He had some really, though methods to which I learnt the alphabet as fast as I did.

'_**Since you want to train so much.' **_Said a laughing fox, all I could do was to sustain a shiver going down my back. '_I never should have said it.' _Thought I irritated. '_**Shut up.' 'Since we are staying here for the weekend, I am going to make you a training manual, for you to do.' **_

I just nodded. When something Kuruma said, all I really could do was to do it. Alternatively, it would be harder for me. As I thought, really that he just sometimes was a slave driver when it got down to my training.

'_**The first thing I want us to focus on is, unlocking your chakra. Then you are getting breakfast.' **_Was the first thing Kuruma said, and as I thought It would really be a pain, getting up. Hope it's nothing that would go over a year. '_**Oh, yes. This is going to be or routine this year.' **_Said Kuruma just, because I said it. '_Stupid fox.' _I thought fondly of it, even if it was a pain in the as. '_**But also after a year are gonna do it, because I want you to be the best in the world. So this would happen over the course of some years.' **_

'_**So breakfast. NO RAMEN!' **_Kuruma said sternly. '_**You have to have variety in you food.' '**__WHAT?' _I could not believe that I would have something else to eat, than my favorite food. On earth. However, sometimes, I had to just listen to my inner voice that said something about it. '_What are I going to eat, then?' _I asked disappointed in, Kuruma said to me. '_**You are going to hunt in the forest. Therefore, while we are hunting you are going to learn about plants, stealth, training on swimming and trap making. After there you are going to train the physical strength and speed. So after dinner you are going to learn about history, your parents, about some people who I know and how the Shinobi world and what the hokage position are.' **_Listed Kuruma up for me, and all I could think was '_Oh shit.' _

-N-

You could find one by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, in the forest of death. Training, victoriously on the training ground that he had doubted by himself. It had already been a year since Kuruma said that he would train him. It was his fourth birthday.

Naruto could really say that the fox was a slave driver, because he woke him up four in the morning and had him training all to breakfast. Breakfast was something calm but still it was training. After the first few months, he had unlocked his chakra, and could begin to change his training regimen. Kuruma had set for him. Already then was it hard.

I was beginning to get the hang of trap making, since I cached bear and rabbits of the bets now days. I remember the first day I had to kill a rabbit. It was horrible. It was so cute. It could not have been, better that I had Kuruma telling me to do it. Since in the life of a Shinobi you have to kill. It was either be killed or kill. Was after all better than nothing. In addition, my stealth had gone up to. I could almost kill the animal know without them knowing, almost is the key word. I had really impressed Kuruma, that one time. I had come so close to killing something but couldn't.

After this year, too I could see the difference, between the poisonous plants and the eatable once. Since every day, without no one knowing. I got to this place to practice. Even if I sometimes believe, the Hokage knows.

You also could see that I was getting better at tracing things. In addition, my thinking was getting better too. I know it was so boring sitting listening to, a big jerky fox. Telling me about the history of the Shinobi world, but it was something. I learnt from. Knowing my parents' names was also something I have to know. Who they were too.

The first thing I did when I heard who my father was. I was angry, that he did it at first. However, I had to let it go, when I heard the reason from Kuruma. It came like a shock. Since I didn't really know, how thought the hokage position was. Just that thought made me, want to have it more. At that, I mentally developed faster, and I was from the start a deep thinker. Kuruma also told me about my mother's life and that she was the jinjuriki's of the Kyuubi and who it was before that. Moreover, about Mito Uzumakis life. That could I say was interesting.

You could also see that the physical work was doing great for me. I was faster and stronger than, almost every one.

Right know you could see me resting, patiently waiting on what Kuruma said would be the next years hell. After all, I hated it to the bone. Even if I knew, it was a big help.

**A/U: THANK you for being patient, with me. I hope you like this chapter. I can already see this story coming to go, right to hell. **

**Warning, this is going to be a godlike Naruto. Strong/smart Naruto. The next few chapter would go into the next few years of training by himself. Saying something to Hiruzen and things like that. Don't wanna, stop reading :D**


End file.
